


Please

by LondonTank



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, basically porn with fluffy bits scattered throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonTank/pseuds/LondonTank
Summary: You and Troy had been sleeping together for a couple months now, but as time went on you noticed how things had changed between the two of you; he started to give you quick smiles when he saw you, always looking away before anyone else could notice, or he'd find excuses to touch you when he was near you, and you had to say you didn't mind it.





	Please

"Oh fuck, Troy!" you moaned as you felt his finger enter you, his mouth quickly latching onto yours in an attempt to stifle your cries.

"Shh... don't want everyone here to know what we're doing, do you?" he teased, contradicting his words by pumping his fingers in and out of you faster, curling it just right to have you throw your head back against the pillow and fist your hands in the sheets.

You and Troy had been sleeping together for a couple months now, originally you had thought it was just sex (you'd thought he was a monster, but even you could concede that he was ridiculously attractive), but as time went on you noticed how things had changed between the two of you; he started to give you quick smiles when he saw you, always looking away before anyone else could notice, or he'd find excuses to touch you when he was near you, and you had to say you didn't mind it.

You didn't know how or when, but somehow you had developed feelings for Troy.

Your heart would flutter every time you'd catch him smiling at you, willing your cheeks to stay still as a smile threatened to spread across your face; every time his hand would brush with yours it felt as if there was an electrical current running between the two of you, and you weren't sure how much longer you could continue this... well whatever _this_ even was, you weren't even sure if he felt the same way.

Every time you saw him you were sure it would be the day you'd tell him, and every time you'd clam up in exchange for some of the best sex you've ever had; as much as you wanted to be fully with Troy, you didn't want to risk giving him up completely if he didn't feel the same way, so you settled for "friends" with benefits and left it at that.

"Don't care," you mumbled, snapping back to the present when his hands curled _just_ right to have you jerk beneath him, "Just want you."

"Yeah?" he left kisses along your jawline, slowly making his way towards your ear to whisper, "How do you want me?"

"In- _oh fuck!_ Inside me! Please, Troy _I need you-"_ he cut you off with a kiss, taking his fingers out of you as he wrestled with his belt buckle. You heard the unzipping of jeans and the rustle of fabric, not able to hold back the moan you let out when you felt his cock rubbing against your folds.

"Ready?" he asked, something that just made you love him even more; no matter how many times you had sex, he always made sure you were ready, always made sure you wanted this. It was then that you knew, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in your mind when you looked up to see him staring somewhat hesitantly down at you, you were in love with Troy.

"Just. Fuck. Me." You growled as you pulled him back down into a crushing kiss, breaking off with a moan when you felt him slowly start to enter you. No matter how much you wanted it, or how quick you were trying to be, Troy always made sure you were as ready for him as he could make you; you had no idea how much he wanted you to enjoy this.

You breathing became more laboured as Troy gradually picked up the pace, but he stayed rolling his hips slowly until you came undone beneath him; you were desperate for some kind of release, but no matter how you tried to pick up the pace Troy would just grip your hips tighter and move even slower, you knew what he wanted but still tried to refuse him.

He wanted you to beg for it.

"Please, Troy," you moaned as a tear slowly made it's way down your cheek, a testament to how out of it you were; you were somehow hopelessly lost in an endless feeling of pleasure while not getting enough to push yourself over the edge, it was sweet torture and you loved every second of it.

"What, sweetheart?" you heard Troy respond and gasped at the pet name, but Troy thought you were just oversensitive from what he was doing to you so he hardly noticed his little slip up, "I didn't quite catch that."

" _Please!_ Troy, please I need more I- _oh god,_ please! Please fuck me harder!" you felt more tears stream down your face, your emotions bubbling up to the surface as you begged Troy to give you what you needed.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," you felt Troy brush away the tears that had fell, comforting you as he kissed you softly; you weren't sure where this side of Troy was coming from, usually sex together ended up with you crying, you loved the feeling of being on the edge for as long as possible, knowing that when you finally _did_ cum you'd have the most intense orgasms of your life.

"Troy, please," you reached your hands up to tangle in his hair, looking at him through watery eyes as you begged, "Please."

"Don't worry," he leaned down to whisper in your ear, "I'm gonna take care of you, I'll always take care of you." You were quick to pick up on a serious tone in Troy's voice, but couldn't dwell on it for long as immediately after Troy said it he slammed into you without warning.

"Oh God!" you cried, wrapping your legs tighter around his waist as he quickly pulled out and slammed into you again, shifting you a couple inches up the bed. Troy kept up a relentless pace, leaning down even further to suck marks along your neck, pausing at a spot behind your ear when you started making the most _delicious_ sounds.

"Ah!" you could barely form words at this point, feeling your eyes roll up into your head as you got lost in the pleasure that was surrounding you, it was like everywhere and everything was Troy, you were sure that if someone had asked you your name at this point you wouldn't remember it, but you'd remember his.

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" Troy bit your ear and you let out a whimper, trying to answer him but only managing to slightly nod your head up and down. You heard him chuckle slightly, most likely pleased with how fucked out you were, he knew this was gonna be good for you.

You were right at the edge, you had thought you were there before but now you realized that you hadn't even been prepared for how much farther you had to go; you moaned as Troy continued to pound into you, desperate to find some way to tell him that you were close, that you were almost there, that you just needed one thing to finally get over the-

"Cum. Now." Troy demanded, and you lost it.

 _"Ahh!"_ you cried out as your mind went blank, you entire body tensing up as you saw white and let out a series of moans that had Troy over the edge in seconds.

"Oh christ, _(y/n)!"_ Troy cried out above you, trying to help you ride out your aftershocks as he finished inside of you; thrusting a few more times as you both slowly came down, Troy flopping down beside you so he wouldn't crush you under his weight.

You were floating. You had thought that you had had orgasms before but, well nothing prepared you for the one you just had; it felt as if it would last forever, wave after wave coursing through your body as you struggled to remain conscious through it all. You saw white as you reached your peak, barely hearing Troy call out to you as you came back to your senses.

"What- what?" you struggled to find the right words as you tried to catch your breath, your brain seemingly broken after what you had just experienced.

"That good, huh?" Troy looked over at you with a shit-eating grin, also trying to catch his breath as he shifted himself so he could see you better.

"Fuck. You." you gasped, still sounding as if you had just run a marathon.

"Again? Well, if you insist," Troy moved as if he was going to start round two, laughing when you hit him lightly and pushed him off of you.

"Not- not so- break first," you whispered, becoming nonsensical once more as you felt the warm hands of sleep beckon to you.

"Are you sure? Then you won't get to hear my proposal..." Troy murmured, peaking your curiosity and making you (albeit reluctantly) open your eyes so you were fully paying attention.

"Your proposal?" you repeated, furrowing your brow in confusion.

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement, reached his hand out to caress you cheek, "It's the reason I wanted this time to be so... _memorable."_

"Is _that_ what you're calling it?" you asked, somewhat amused, "I'd go with 'mind-blowing' but maybe I'm biased."

"Shut up," he blushed as you both started to laugh, leaning down to capture your lips in his; this was your favourite type of kiss, the one where you could both feel the other smiling into it.

"Okay, sorry, continue," you apologized once you pulled apart, smiling as you saw his blush deepen slightly at having to go on.

"Well, I was wondering if- I was hoping you'd like to make this... this thing we've had together... official...?" Troy sounded as if he'd practised three separate lines and combined them all together, you thought you knew what he meant, but you needed to make sure.

"Troy, what is it you're asking?" you whispered, reaching your hand down until you found his, interlocking your fingers and giving his hand a small squeeze of encouragement.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," he replied, squeezing your hand in response, "That is, if you want that."

Instead of answering him you leaned over and kissed him with every emotion you wanted to convey, your heart soaring when you felt him wrap his arms around you and kiss you back with just as much fervour.

 _"Of course,"_ you breathed out as your lips parted, still in his arms as you continued, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

You could see the joy in his eyes as he pulled you back to him, melting into yet another kiss as you appreciated every single moment you had with him, knowing that each and every day you had together was a gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and leave your thoughts (ANY thoughts) down below!! :)


End file.
